


Over The Kitchen Table

by creepfactors



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Short One Shot, yup no shipping here and please dont consider it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 05:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17656904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creepfactors/pseuds/creepfactors
Summary: Honey Lemon invites Globby to her home for a chat, Globby wonders why she only wants to talk.





	Over The Kitchen Table

**Author's Note:**

> oof another fic i wrote at 12-1am
> 
> I'm sorry if there's any errors, or OOCness- I could probably come back and edit it later.

Globby was proud about what he had done for the city, and you know what? Doing good felt, well, good. The high wore off when reality set in.

Saving the city does not give you instant bail from going to jail, as he has learned. While Globby would like to make up for his misdeeds towards Big Hero Six, he certainly wasn’t going to repay any debt by spending his time in a dingy old cell. So instead he asked Honey Lemon what he could do to apologize, and honestly he wasn’t really expecting what she had in mind.

Sitting in her kitchen, Globby awkwardly moved around in his chair as he tapped his fingers together. If they were even fingers. He politely refused Honey Lemon’s offer for tea. Shape shifting his own cup to show he was fine before shifting it back to normal. After a moment, she took a seat across from him. Holding a cup of to for herself. There was silence for a moment as she sipped her drink, Globby was beginning to wonder if this was going to become an interrogation. “So uh,” he moved his hand around in circles, “How is this me making up for endangering your guys’ lives?”

Honey Lemon could say she wasn’t exactly fond of all those moments, but she shook away any bad memories for the moment. “Just talking will do it for now.” She smiled kindly, but Globby was confused. Not to say he wasn’t glad that Honey Lemon hadn’t stuck him with manual labor, but he couldn’t help but think- Really, that’s it?

“That’s all, just talking?” Globby asked, to make sure he heard correct. It wasn’t like he had ears, maybe it was possible his hearing was bad. She only nodded with a mhm, before taking another sip of her tea but remained silent.

Deciding not to push it further, he replied with “Well then, what do you want to talk about?”

 

* * *

 

Globby couldn’t tell when he had this much fun with just a simple conversation, while he was dreading all this at first- he didn’t really mind the pay off. That is, before Honey Lemon asked a hard hitting question.

”So what are you going to do now?”

The mutant paused, and considered. What could he do now? It wasn’t exactly like he had thought about it. Too busy with avoiding jail time and thinking of inane ways to make up for his crimes. What could he even do that weren’t crimes? In fact, he couldn’t even recall a time in his life where he wasn’t doing criminal activity. He glanced away thinking about all the money he had swiped from his mom’s purse when he was young, and personal items from friends he took. Kleptomania was his thing, being a villain was all he had.

But it wasn’t exactly like he could tell her that now could he?

Making eye contact with her was hard, but he had managed. “I’m not sure? I don’t think a lot of jobs will accept me on their staff.” He said with a joking tone.

”I don’t mean just a job, Globby. I mean anything you want.” She pushed her empty tea cup away, “Like do you wanna go to college to learn more, or buy a new house?” Honey Lemon used swift motions with her hands to accentuate her point more.

“Anything, huh?” Well that’s a pretty broad spectrum, how was he suppose to know? “I could uh- get a cat like I’ve always wanted?” He said, if only to appease her. Clearly it did, because she clapped her hands together excitedly. “Aww, I didn’t take you for a cat person!”

“Yeah, I guess I am full of surprises.” He managed with a smile, with confidence that he lacked for the last few minuets.

“Is there anything else you want to do?”

He could only think of one other thing, but it wasn’t worth mentioning. “No uh, listen I haven’t put much thought into what I wanna do now.” Globby shrugged his shoulders. Honey Lemon blinked, realizing perhaps she was getting a bit ahead of herself with his plans.

“Well whatever you want to do, we can figure it out together!”

“Together, really?” Globby stared, surprised but his smile grew. Maybe, for the sake of not ruining his newly established friendship, he really could find some new things to do.

That didn’t sound half bad now.


End file.
